In The Closet
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Rachel is holding a party. To distract everyone from drinking, Puck suggests they play Seven Minutes In Heaven. To add to the drama of being in the closet, those who don't do anything MUST kiss in front of everyone. Let the games begin...
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you guys want to do?," Rachel asked. The group, consisting of Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Sam, Rory, Karofsky, Suagr, and some guy named Sebastian stared at her in shock.

"You really didn't have this planned out did you?" Santana snarled.

"Shut it Satan I didn't know what to do to keep our minds off drinking," Rachel snarled back, "so, any idas?"

"I got on," Puck said, "Seven. Minutes. In. Heaven."

"Isn't that for, like, eigth graders?," Santana deadpanned.

"Who cares?," Puck replied, "it's the perfect way to watch people squirm at having to be in a closet, with say, Hummel." Kurt glared at the mohawked boy before the attention was back on Rachel.

"So Rach, you in?," Mercedes asked.

"Fine," Rachel said, "Puck, get the equipment." Puck obliged, leaving the room.

"You know how dirty that sounded?," Santana laughed. Rachel grabbed a pillow and was about to throw it at her, if it wasn't for Puck coming back with a pen, some paper, a pair of scissors, and a hat.

He and Rachel wrote down everyone's name on a piece of paper, cut it out, and put it into the hat. They motioned for everyone to sit in a circle around them.

"How about raise the stakes," Puck said, "if nothing goes down in that closet, you have to kiss in front of EVERYONE." The group stared at him in horror. Puck raised an eyebrow, his eyes reading "you in?"

"Good idea Puck," Rachel said, "we're in." Everyone glared at her, since most of them were probably hating the idea. Rachel ignored them and grabbed the hat, sticking her hand in.

"Ok, first up is...," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>AN So thats chapter 1. Im sorry it was short (and horrible) but I promise it will get better. So if you review please tell me which of these couples do you want in the closet:  
>1. Hummelberry<br>2. Quinntana  
>3. Samcedes<br>4. Brittory  
>5. SeBlaine<p>

the one with the most votes is in the closet for chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. Thxs for reading Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I'M BAAAACCCCKKK! So I need to clarify 2 things before I reveal the results:

1. It will be eventual Puckleberry, so for all the people asking why its in the Puckleberry section, it will end with Puckleberry in the closet

2. All the couples, except for Brittana, are broken up. But P.S Blaine still has feelings for Kurt.

Alright now for the good part. The results! In 5th place with 0 votes, Samcedes. In 4th with 1 vote, Seblaine. In 3rd with 2 votes, Hummelberry. 2nd place with 4 votes is Quinntana.

Which means Brittory is in the closet! Yay! Although I have a really good idea for SeBlaine. Later later. So here's Brittory's closet chapter. Hope you enjoy Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>"Ok, first up is..," Rachel said as she pulled out 2 pieces of paper, "Brittany and Rory!"<p>

"Ah hell no," Santana snapped, "you are not putting my girl in there with pixie boy!" Finn glared at the latina before turning to Rory, who was completly speechless.

"Wait, I get to be in the closet with a leprechaun?," Brittany asked. The group nodded.

"Yay!," Briitany exclaimed, getting up from the circle and grabbing Rory's hand, "c'mon Rory leprechaun!" She pulled him up and brought him over to the closet, pushing him inot it.

"Seven minutes!," Puck yelled. Brittany grinned before following Rory into the closet, closing the door behind her.

"Oh and pixie boy!," Santana shouted, "you dare touch Britt and I WILL ends you!"

**In The Closet**

Rory shook in the corner as Brittany closed the door. In the dark of the closet, he could see Brittany's silhoutte coming towards him, kneeling down so they were eye to eye. She gently placed her hand on his thigh.

"So, what do you want to do with me?," Brittany cooed.

"Didn't you hear Santana?," Rory whispered, "she will kill me."

"Your damn right!," Santana yelled from outside.

"Who cares," Brittany argued, "besides, it doesn't count as cheating since your a leprechaun."

"I'm not a lep..." Rory was cut off by Brittany lips on his. Her lips were softer than any girl he had ever kissed, the scent of strawberry drifting off her lips.

Her hands travelled up and down his legs, attempting to turn him on. She gently slid her tongue into his mouth, causing Rory to moan and fall against the wall, vibrating the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!," screamed Santana. Brittany disconnected their lips.

"Nothing," Brittany said sheepishly.

"Yeah right," Santana snarled.

"3 minutes!," Puck yelled. Brittany smirked and went back to kissing Rory. Their lips pressed firmly against the others, Brittany started unbuttoning Rory's shirt. He pushed her off of him, causing the blonde to whimper.

"I d-don't want this. J-just not h-here," Rory stammered.

"It's ok," Brittany said, "there is always after the party. She sat down next to Rory and for the last 3 minutes they sat in silence, Rory fanning himself so he could cool off. Soon, Puck opened the door to let them out.

The two came out and sat down in the circle, Finn giving Rory a look when he noticed his shirt was buttoned up oddly.

"Well, I defentitly think something went down, right Santana?," Puck joked. Santana tossed a plastice cup at him, the purple contents splashing across the room.

"Well, let's see who's next," Rachel added, placing her hand into the hat.

"Next up is..."

* * *

><p>AN Woah! There's chapter 2. I didn't plan on that being so... horrible. Hopefully you liked it, especially bitchy Santana. I love Santana so much and I can always imagine her trying to kill Rory for touching Britt. Anyways, here's chapter 3's possibilties:  
>1. Blaintana<br>2. Tugar  
>3. Hevans<br>4. Tartie  
>5. Faberry<p>

Please tell me who you want next. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update so hurry hurry! Alert, faovrite, read more, beta, and review. Hope you enjoyed it Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Another Message From Whitney

Hello guys! I am so glad to see you guys again! Did you miss me?

***Angry Troll*: Hell no.**

Yeah I thought so.

Well I am very sorry for my absence. I have just been extremely busy with the number of stories I have and how much pressure I'm under to make you guys happy while trying to fit in at school is a tough job.

I just really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I am sorry for being a unreliable updater and for all the mistakes I have made, in my stories or in general on the site.

I hope we can just start on a clean slate and get back to what we all do best: reading fanfics.

So I have some things to share:

I now have a laptop, which means A) A better chance of my mom never finding out about this, and B) I will have better spelling, grammar, etc. in my stories.

Since I have one week left of Christmas break, I will be writing my ass off. No more distractions. PM (or if you're a anon review) me today or the following week my top priorities so that I can get those done ASAP.

I am starting 2 new stories, ugh. I know 18 stories isn't enough? But these are really good ideas. Well in my head. The first one that will be up soon is Fairytale, which is basically the glee kids in your favorite fairy tales, like Beauty and the Beats, Snow White, and Cinderella. The other is the working titled "Beautiful" which is basically a one-shot based on the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera and the music video for it. If you are interested in these stories, please Author alert me.

I have started a community for all the Rory/OC fanfics. If you want to be part of the staff, please PM me.

I want to give a quick shot out to my new friends Ashley and Claudia, who are writers on the site. Their accounts, GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany and I'mInLoveWithACriminal, really need some help since only a few people have checked hem out. I would really appreciate it if you go to their accounts (GPTMB is strictly smut while IILWAC is non-glee) and help them out. They currently each have one story up, Ashley has a prompt story with 100 chapters in the process, while Claudia's is a SYOT Hunger Games one.

Sixth and final, I want to say thank you to my wolf pack (yes I'm calling you that, so what. I'm still a rock star!) which is everyone who has supported me over the last couple months and has stuck by me no matter what. There are too many to name but everyone, with an account or not, has made a difference in my day by just saying I like your story, please continue. Those little things make me extremely confident that maybe my dreams of becoming a writer will come true because people like my stuff. I really appreciate it.

So thank you all. I promise to get started tonight on your requests. See you tonight guys. Love you all Bye!

~Whitney The UndercoverGleek ;) (This is going to be my new ender for every story now)


End file.
